Two (character)
Two, or 2, is the Numberblock made up of 2 orange blocks. He has glasses, socks, and shoes. He first appears in Another One. 2 and all the other even numbers have flat tops when they stand 2 blocks wide, as demonstrated in Odds and Evens. He is very kind and smart and is also 1’s best friend. He is voiced by Marcel McCalla. Episode Appearances *ALL except One and Building Blocks Total number of appearances: 36 Relationships 0 1 2 and 1 had a great relationship. 2 is the first Numberblock 1 has ever met that isn't a 1, as seen in "Another One". 3 2 and 3 had a great relationship. 4 2 and 4 had a great relationship. They are the only even numbers who are present in the whole first part of Season 1 of the show. 5 2 and 5 had a great relationship. 6 2 and 6 had a great relationship. 7 2 and 7 had a great relationship. 8 2 and 8 had a great relationship. They are square-times-two Numberblocks. 9 2 and 9 had a great relationship. 10 2 and 10 had a great relationship. Trivia *2 is the only Numberblock who does not first appear in an eponymous episode, which is Another One. *''Nine'' and The Three Threes are the only episodes where 2 doesn't speak in. *2 is never seen without his glasses. It's possible that they're his real eyes. *2 heavily resembles Numberjack Two's Buddy blocks, due to them being orange. *2 never used a magic mirror until Double Trouble. **2 also didn't debut in his epilogical adventure. ***Because of this, 2 is the only Numberblock to not use a magic mirror in High Five! or debut in an epilogical episode. Counterparts *Mr. Clever (Mr. Men) - Both are orange and wear glasses. *Numberjack Two (Numberjacks) - Both are orange and have the same number and name. *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) - Both are the second-smallest and second-youngest of a family group and wear glasses. *Edward (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *2 Noom (DragonBox) - Both are two blocks tall and the same number of eyes. *Flexers And Nindjas (Mixels) - All are orange. *Pumpkin (Object Lockdown) - Both are orange. Gallery NB E03 00.png |2 with 1 in "Two" 2 ii.png NB E13 00.png |The Terrible Twos Purple_Mask_Two.PNG|Purple Masked Terrible Two Blue_Mask_Two.PNG|Blue Masked Terrible Two Don't...Count...Them..png|2 getting tickled by Fluffies, along with 1 and 3 2_in_bed.PNG|2 in bed, as seen in "The Terrible Twos" 2_Twos_with_green_limbs.PNG|2 Twos with green limbs 2 wakes up.PNG|"Augh! Another me!" Augh! Another me! Double augh! ANOTHER another me!.png|"Double augh! Another another me!" Scared Two.PNG|2 starts to split into Ones 1 breaks 2.gif|Uh oh, 1 broke 2! 2 fixes himself.gif|Luckily, 2 is not dead! 5B105B30-5F61-4B0F-9708-AEEF87525436.jpeg|Two IRL Sleeping_2.PNG|2 sleeping in "The Terrible Twos" Sleeping 2 Closeup.PNG|2 sleeping again, but his Numberling is now laying down Sleeping_2_(Once_Upon_A_Time).PNG|Two sleeping in "Once Upon A Time" Sleeping_2_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Two sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by marcel mcalla Category:2017